


His Royal Highness

by ClementineStarling



Category: Jericho (UK 2016)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5683477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Too posh for a bit of fun, your Highness?” Skinny challenges, and Johnny does not need be told twice...</p><p>_</p><p>written out of spite & for a prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Royal Highness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt:
> 
> "Yo guys, Jericho is on tomorrow at 9pm on ITV so I am giving a prompt now to be written after you've watched the first episode. Let's see who can get there first. :p
> 
> Fic involving Hans' character - no matter how that character turns out.
> 
> MEGA BONUS ULTRA POINTS if it is somehow slash. Especially if it turns out that the show is doing it's best to deprive us of that possibility, hahaha."
> 
> by [viceindustrious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/viceindustrious) for [the commentficwar @unsettled's livejournal](http://unsettledink.livejournal.com/112061.html?thread=1033917#t1033917)

Under all the dirt there is a certain sunshine-quality to the man, that Johnny can't help but find utterly charming; he can also read between the lines of course, recognises an offer when he sees one. They are pretty far off from anywhere remotely civilised. It must get lonely here. Especially at night. So he returns the beaming smile, glad to have made a friend so very quickly in this place, it sure looks like he can use one.

“Too posh for a bit of fun, your Highness?,” Skinny challenges him later, after they had their first drink together, and Johnny does not need be told twice, pushes Skinny against the back of a wooden shed, nothing more at first, just their bodies pressed together, the shiver of excitement in their chest, and waits for a reaction. But Skinny is eager, puts his hands around the back of Johnny's head and pulls him into a kiss.

A kiss that lacks finesse, warm tongue, chapped lips, the taste of cheap booze, but Johnny enjoys it nonetheless, lets it go on for a while, until they're both a bit breathless, then puts his hand around Skinny's throat to shove him back against the shed. Not violently, just with enough strength to make a point.

“I can't remember to have given you permission to kiss me,” he says and Skinny blinks, just for a moment until realisation dawns on his face and he smiles at him in understanding.

“Forgive me, my Prince,” he says. “I was too greedy.” He chuckles at that, but the rules of their game are established now and Johnny presses a bit harder, a bit more determined against him, until Skinny is gasping for breath, his wet mouth so enticing, Johnny can not possibly refrain from kissing him again. Harder this time, more dominant, and Skinny is a quick learner, yields and responds better now that Johnny has taken charge, follows the pace of lips and tongue Johnny sets, does so well, Johnny feels almost proud of his newly acquired subject.

When they break apart, Skinny is positively enthralled, eyes glassy with lust, cock hard against Johnny's leg. He gasps when Johnny leans against him on purpose, puts more weight on the stiff flesh, squeezing. Skinny bites his lip to stifle a moan, which is a shame, really, but they're out in the open, so anyone could happen upon them, and that's something they cannot risk. Although naturally Johnny would love to wring all sorts of noises out of him, the more unrestrained the better.

“Where to?” he asks, and they're lucky, Skinny, miraculously, has a tent of his own, a flimsy little thing, but it's easily large enough for two people.

“Never liked sharing much,” Skinny says with a wink, “but also never reckoned I'd meet a proper prince once. Welcome to my humble abode, your Highness.” He leans back, giving a good display of his lean, toned body.

“So are you ready to pledge your allegiance”, Johnny says, places a hand on Skinny's chest and shoves him backwards into the blankets, and again Skinny just lets him, only grins and wiggles beneath him, eager and pliant and swears all kinds of oaths, while Johnny is quick to get him out of his clothes. The tanned navvy's body he reveals, does still, under all the traces of soap, taste of earth and salt, as Johnny finds out when he leans down to run his tongue over Skinny's neck and collarbone in long broad sweeps. He pays particular attention to his nipples, which makes Skinny writhe and pant, and Johnny can't wait to lie on top of him, not a shred of cloth between them anymore, only skin against skin, cock against cock, and the delicious friction of bodies moving in unison.

“Lie still,” he demands as he starts to undress himself, and Skinny obeys, waits with a hungry glint in his eye, watching, until Johnny is naked too, then he tries to drag him onto him with greedy hands, and Johnny decides, he has to hold him down, wrists pinned over his head, to have his way with him. Skinny only struggles playfully, twisting under Johnny's weight, arches and strains, and soon they've established a rhythm, their cocks sliding along each other, slick and hard and so good, they have trouble keeping quiet, so soon they are back to kissing again, hungry, sloppy, more bites than kisses, but at least it prevents them from waking the whole camp with sounds of pleasure.


End file.
